Revenir
by LightofMoon
Summary: Quand 9 ans après son départ il est temps pour Drago de revenir à Londres et d'affronter ses erreurs....Dernier Chap en ligne... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_Titre :_ Revenir

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre :_ Romance...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ….et j'ai pas assez d'argent pour les acheter

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

Mini Fic...5 chapitres maximums.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Chemin de Travers, retrouvailles et explications._**

C'est impressionnant de constater à quel point on peut être attaché à un lieu. Parfois un endroit fait partie de votre vie sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Et puis un jour vous partez et là le vide s'installe, une sorte de manque que vous ne vous expliquez pas jusqu'au jour ou vous décidez de revenir et alors là vous comprenez que cet endroit vous à manquez. Vous comprenez que vous êtes lié à ce lieu, que c'est une partie de votre identité.

Drago Malefoy songeait à cela en ce début d'après midi, alors qu'il sortait de la zone de transport en portoloin et qu'il posait les yeux sur Londres pour la première fois depuis 9 ans.

Ce sentiment ce confirma quand il arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était anglais mais plus que tout il était londonien. Pour la première fois depuis des années il se sentait à sa place et il se demanda comment avait-il pu survivre loin d'ici. Sa vie était ici.

Alors qu'il flânait le long du Chemin beaucoup de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait mangé ses premières glaces ici, acheté ses premières robes de sorciers, son premier hibou. C'est ici qu'il avait rencontré son premier amour. Celui qu'il avait abandonné il y'a 9 ans, celui pour qui il revenait aujourd'hui même si il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Trop d'années étaient passées.

Le Chemin de Traverse avait changé, la dernière fois qu'il était venu les gens avait peur et le commerce allait mal. Voldemort était alors à son apogée et Londres était paralysé par la peur. Les morts étaient nombreux tout comme les disparus. La vie était une angoisse permanente. Il n'avait pas connu ça, à cette époque il était en sécurité à Poudlard et à peine sortit de l'école il avait fui l'Angleterre et la guerre.

Aujourd'hui la guerre était finie. Voldemort était tombé 3ans auparavant et tous ses mangemorts étaient aujourd'hui en prison, en exil ou mort. Son père faisait parti de ces derniers.

La vie avait reprit ses droits. Les boutiques étaient plus belles que jamais, les rues grouillaient de monde et les habitants affichaient leur bonheur. Comme après chaque période de guerre de nombreux enfants avaient vu le jour et le Chemin de traverse était plein de rires d'enfants. Les gens ici avaient survécus et ils en étaient fiers. Au fond de lui son sentiment de honte enfla.

Lui il ne s'était pas battu. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de tenir tête à l'un ou à l'autre des camps. Son père, bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'avait élevé dans le but de devenir un mangemort mais lui avait refusé de se soumettre au Lord. Pour autant il n'avait pas eu le courage de renier sa famille et de s'engager au coté de la lumière non, il avait préféré la fuite. Il avait accepté la proposition de son père de le marier à une riche héritière de sang pur et il avait refait sa vie aux USA. Ce n'était pas sa guerre, il n'avait pas voulu se battre, il ne s'était pas senti capable de mettre sa vie en danger. Pourtant il avait des raisons de croire. Son grand amour était la lumière, son grand amour l'aurait soutenu mais là encore il avait été lâche. Il n'avait pas été capable de vivre cet amour au grand jour, d'assumer les conséquences d'un coming-out. Son père ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Accepter ses sentiments revenait à trahir son père et celui-ci ne lui aurait laissé aucun répit. Alors il avait fui. A peine sorti de Poudlard il avait épousé cette américaine et il avait repris la direction de l'entreprise de son beau-père.

Il était loin le temps où il rêvait de devenir médicomage ! Le temps où il s'imaginait l'heureux père de plusieurs têtes blondes qui terroriseraient les elfes de maisons du manoir Malefoy sous les yeux émerveillés de leurs parents ! Il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire les sacrifices que demandaient des rêves. Il avait fui sa vie et en ce doux après midi d'octobre il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à son erreur.

Assis à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur il attendait Blaise, son meilleur ami où du moins celui qu'il considérait comme tel avant sa fuite. Il l'avait informé de son retour et ce dernier avait alors proposé de le loger ce qui avait vraiment surpris Drago qui ne s'attendait pas à être ainsi accueillit après autant d'année d'absence. Il fut tiré de ses songes par l'arrivée d'un couple à sa table.

L'homme il le reconnût tout de suite. Brun, les yeux noirs, la peau mate et le sourire charmeur Blaise Zabini n'avait pas beaucoup changé, quelques rides de plus et quelques cicatrices dont une assez importante sur le cou. A coté de lui se tenait une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux noisette. Au vu de l'alliance qu'ils portaient à leurs doigts Drago en conclut qu'il avait affaire à Mme Zabini. La jeune femme le salua timidement alors que Blaise l'étouffa presque dans ses bras.

« Drago je ne te présente pas ma femme vous vous connaissez déjà. Chérie tu es sure de ne pas vouloir restée avec nous ? »

« Je doit aller à la bibliothèque Blaise. On se rejoint à la maison. Ravie de t'accueillie parmi nous Drago. Il était temps. »

Sur ce la jeune fille s'éloigna sous les yeux déroutés de Drago.

« Blaise, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour rencontré ta charmante femme… »

« Drago…tu as perdu la mémoire aux USA ? Je sais qu'elle a changé mais tout de même….faut dire qu'à cette époque tu ne t'intéressais déjà plus aux filles et encore moins à celles de Gryffondor mais quand même celle là tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié ! »

La connexion se fit alors entre ses souvenirs et le visage de la jeune femme. Il en resta sous le choc.

« Blaise tu es marié à Hermione Granger ! »

« Oui et pas qu'un peu mon garçon ! Elle et moi nous sommes les heureux parents d'un adorable petit monstre de 7 mois, Giovanni. »

« Wahoo, j'aurais jamais crût ça possible…. »

« Les choses ont beaucoup changées depuis ton départ. »

Drago resta un moment silencieux puis demanda enfin :

« Ca fait longtemps toi et Granger ? »

« 6ans ….C'est arrivé peut après que Pansy et moi ayons rejoint la lumière…2 ans après notre septième année. »

« J'en reviens pas que Pansy et toi ayez rejoint Dumbledore….Surtout Pansy ! Raconte moi Blaise s'il te plaît. J'ai des années de retard à rattraper. »

« Et bien tout a commencer à cause du frère de Pansy. Allan devait avoir environ 25 ans et il était mangemort depuis déjà 4 ou 5ans quand il est tombé amoureux. Il l'a caché à Voldemort pendant un moment et puis…. »

« Et puis il l'a découvert j'imagine…on ne cache rien longtemps à Lord Voldemort…. »

« Oui, il l'a découvert….c'est là que tout à dégénéré. »

« Pourtant nombres de ses mangemorts étaient en couple…. Voldemort n'a jamais été contre les unions au contraire…ça correspondait bien à son rêve ça une futur armée de petit mangemorts en puissance…»

« Il était pour les unions oui, mais entre sangs purs… »

« Tu veut dire que Allan, le parfait mangemort est tombé amoureux d'une sang de bourbe ! »

« Non….Il est tombé amoureux d'une moldue. »

« Aïe… »

« Et pire que tout il l'a mise enceinte. Voldemort lui a demandé de choisir. Ou il tuait cette moldue et l'abomination qui grandissait en elle ou il serait torturé et tué après avoir assisté à leur mort. »

« Merlin c'est horrible… »

« C'est la règle chez les mangemorts. Tous les bâtards doivent êtres exécutés ainsi que leur mère. Et ils ont été nombreux Dray, très nombreux. Ne le prend pas mal mais je sais de source sûre que sans cette règle tu ne serais pas fils unique. »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour parler des erreurs de mon père Blaise. Dit moi plutôt ce qu'a fait Allan. Je le connaissais un peu, c'était un fou furieux, j'imagine qu'il a massacré cette pauvre fille sans la moindre pitié. »

« Non. Allan était amoureux Dray, vraiment amoureux, et il s'est battu pour cet amour. Il a pris la fuite avec Madeline et il a rejoint la seule personne qu'il pensait capable de le protéger. »

«Dumbledore…. »

« Non, Harry. »

« Potter ! »

« Tu n'étais pas là Drago alors tu ne peut pas comprendre. Apres Poudlard Harry a reçu une formation très particulière et intensive. Il avait une raison de se battre et il s'est vite révélé être un sorcier très puissant, bien plus que Dumbledore. Allan le savait, il l'avait déjà affronté sur un champ de bataille. »

« Et j'imagine que Potter a sauté sur l'occasion de prouver sa bonté ! »

Sa voix était sarcastique et trahissait une certaine amertume.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Drago. C'est toi qui l'a jeté tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Maintenant si tu le permets je finis de te raconter. »

« …. »

« Donc je disais Allan a demandé de l'aide à Harry et ce dernier lui a accordé une protection pour lui, Madeline et le futur bébé. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'était que l'Ordre du Phoenix Dray. Des centaines de sorciers avaient rejoints le Survivant. Ils étaient organisés en plusieurs groupes, chaque groupe géré par un chef, chaque chefs prenant leurs décisions ensembles. Harry Potter attirait les gens comme des mouches. Et si tu l'avais vu à cette époque tu aurais compris pourquoi. Bref l'Ordre n'était plus cette bande pitoyable de lèches bottes qui entouraient Dumbledore mais une organisation puissante. Ils n'attaquaient pas au hasard, ils avaient des stratèges, des informateurs. »

« En clair ils se comportaient comme les mangemorts. »

« C'est ce que Pansy et moi nous avons pensés au début en lisant les lettres de Allan. Il écrivait souvent à Pansy mais impossible de déterminer l'origine de ses lettres. A cette époque Pansy et moi n'avions pas encore rejoint Voldemort. Nous faisions parties de son entourage mais aucune marque ne scarifiait nos bras. Allan le savait et il voulait nous pousser à rejoindre l'Ordre. Il nous écrivait des trucs qui semblaient incroyables ! Il avait rejoint l'Ordre et il ne craignait pas pour la vie de son bébé... »

« Il était inconscient ! »

« C'est ce que nous avons crus. Un jour il nous a fixé rendez vous et nous avons longuement discuté avec lui et je doit dire que nous avons été choqués parce qu'il nous a appris sur l'Ordre. »

« Il vous a dit quoi ? »

« Des choses qui semblait incroyables à deux futurs mangemorts terrorisés par leur maître ! Il nous à parler de bonheur, de rires. Dray on était en pleine guerre et il nous parlait de bonheur ! Il nous a expliqué qu'il vivait au quartier Général de l'ordre car Harry pensait qu'en temps que moldue Madeline était vraiment en danger. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'était pas partit à l'étranger avec elle pour éloigner le bébé…. »

« Oui cela aurait été plus sûr ! »

« Il m'a répondu en riant qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit plus sur que le siège de l'Ordre et que d'ailleurs il y avait déjà des enfants là-bas. »

« Des enfants ? »

« Oui. Ceux de Fleur Delacour, la femme de Bill Weasley. Il m'a aussi dit que Charlie Weasley était revenu de Roumanie avec ses 3 filles pour les mettre en sûreté à Londres. Tu imagines ? Nous les « Sangs Purs » nous avions déjà envoyé tous les jeunes à l'étranger pour les éloigner de la guerre mais eux non. »

« J'ai toujours dit qu'ils étaient stupides. »

« Et c'est là ton erreur Drago. Allan nous a convaincu, il nous a fait envie. On avait 20 ans et on voulait croire en un avenir plus gai, Pansy voulait croire qu'elle pourrait élever ses futurs enfants et pas les envoyer à l'autre bout du monde pour les protéger. »

« Alors vous avez rejoint Potter ! Il a du avoir un choc. »

« Non. Il nous a accueilli à bras ouvert dès qu'il a été sûr de notre confiance. Il nous a jeté des tas de sorts pour empêcher toute trahison et il nous a emmené au siège de l'ordre, chez lui. »

« Potter vivait au siège de l'ordre ? »

« Oui lui et les Weasley ainsi que Remus Lupin et Nymphodara Tonks. Mais une masse d'autres gens squattaient régulièrement. Le premier soir j'ai eu la désagréable impression de me trouver en pleine réunion de famille des Gryffondor ! Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Angelina Johnson, Lavande Brown, Neville Longdubas….Ils étaient tous là ! Et avec eux une bonne partie des Serdaigles, quelques Poufsouffle et même Milicent Bulstrode de Serpentard. »

« Quelle horreur…. »

« Oh et puis bien sur il y avait ton cher parrain Severus, Fol Œil, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall et oui en fait tous les profs de Poudlard et Mme Pommfresh. »

« Severus ! Il a rejoint l'Ordre… »

« Non il y était déjà. En fait il en a toujours fait partie. »

« Merlin ça j'en reviens pas…. »

« Enfin bref tout ça pour te dire que l'Ordre du Phoenix offrait plus qu'un simple camp. Rejoindre la lumière c'était… »

« Rejoindre Potter et sa clique… »

« Non, rejoindre l'Ordre s'était rejoindre une famille. Drago j'ai vu les mangemorts entre eux, toujours à se tirer dans les pattes, jamais un soutien juste une adoration sans bornes pour Voldemort. Mon frère est mort un an après ton départ, personne n'est venu soutenir ma mère ! Personne ! Elle a failli crever de chagrin et pas un seul de ses soit disant amis n'a levé le petit doigt ! »

« Je…je savais pas pour ton frère désolé… »

« Quand nous avons rejoint l'Ordre nos familles nous ont suivis. Ma mère a retrouvé le sourire Dray ! Elle avait du soutien, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher et du coté de la lumière on ne laissait jamais quelqu'un seul face à sa souffrance. Elle y a trouvé une oreille attentive, une épaule pour pleurer, des bras pour la consoler. C'était tout ça l'Ordre Drago : l'amitié, le soutien, la compréhension. Je peux t'assurer que tu prends vite goût à ça ! Ta mère nous a beaucoup aidé et petit à petit Pansy et moi on s'est intégré et de fil en aiguille des sentiments sont nés entre moi et Hermione. »

« Ma mère dans l'Ordre du Phoenix….Ca aussi j'en reviens toujours pas ! Je ne l'imagine pas en entremetteuse pour anciens mangemorts en quête de rédemption ! En tout cas ça te ressemble bien ça de draguer en temps de guerre ! Comme si c'était le moment !»

« Et pourtant tu n'imagines pas le nombre de couples qui se sont formés à cette époque ! »

« Cites en pour voir…. »

« Moi et Hermione, Pansy et Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley et Lavande Brown, Neville et Ginny Weasley, Georges Weasley et Angelina Johnson, Dean et Seamus..."

« Pansy et…attend tu as dit Dean et Seamus ! Tu parles de Finnigan et Thomas ?»

« Oui, ça n'a posé de problème à personne. Tu vois l'Ordre c'était une organisation basé sur la confiance et l'amour. Et ça a très bien marché. Il y'a eu très peu de mort dans le cœur de l'Ordre comme on appelait les gens les plus proches. Nous étions bien organisés et nous pouvions compter les uns sur les autres. Bien sur il y'a eu des blessures graves mais nous avons triomphé mais aujourd'hui l'Ordre existe encore alors que les mangemorts ont étés décimés! »

« Pourquoi faire, Voldemort est définitivement hors course ! »

« Oui. Mais nous sommes toujours une famille. L'Ordre aujourd'hui c'est un réseau d'amis qui s'entraident. Nous avons tissés des liens très forts. Ne fait pas cette tête Drago, tu n'imagine pas à quelle point la vie est agréable quand tu sais que tu ne seras jamais seul. »

« Non je ne le sait pas. J'ai seulement du mal à concevoir le fait que vous ayez changé de camp toi et Pansy. Je vous imagine mal au Potter Fan Club….Ni à table avec les Weasley…. »

« Cesse immédiatement ce ton sarcastique Drago. Tu aurais pu vivre ça toi aussi.»

« Merlin m'en garde ! Je ne suis pas trop « famille » tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps...Ca semble tellement guimauve….du vrai Poufsouffle ta jolie histoire….»

« Tu peut te mentir à toi-même Dray mais à moi tu ne le peut pas. Tu n'as pas rejoint l'Ordre parce que tu avais peur. »

« Je n'avais pas peur. Je ne me suis pas rangé du coté du Survivant par faiblesse…. »

« Je n'ai jamais été faible Drago. Les mangemorts m'ont fait payer ma traîtrise ! A moi et à Pansy ! On en porte encore les marques ! Pour qui tu te prends ! Tu reviens après 9 ans d'exil et tu espères cacher ta lâcheté en m'accusant d'être faible ! Je ne te le permettrais pas ! Tu étais un de mes meilleurs amis Drago mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changées. Si tu ne peux l'accepter alors reprend l'avion et casse toi. »

« Je suis désolé Blaise…c'est…Si tu savais comme Londres m'a manqué ! Comme toi et Pansy m'avez manqué ! Je reviens aujourd'hui et mon erreur me saute à la figure plus violemment que je ne l'avais imaginé ! J'ai 27 ans, je suis riche, encore beau mais je suis seul, désespérément seul ! »

« Ta femme… »

« ….S'est barrée avec la moitié de mon fric quand elle n'as plus supportée ma bonne humeur légendaire. »

« C'est pour ça que tu ai revenu… »

« Je suis revenu parce que contrairement à ce que je pensais on ne peut pas fuir ses origines et son passé. Depuis que je suis parti j'ai un sentiment de manque terrible dans le cœur. Après mon divorce ça a empiré alors j'ai compris que je devais revenir et affronter mon passé. Et je sais que j'ai bien fait. Dès que j'ai posé les pieds ici le vide dans ma poitrine s'est affaibli. »

« Je suis désolé Dray, je me doute que ça doit pas être facile pour toi de revenir après tant d'années. »

« Tu sais Blaise je me suis toujours imaginer revenir triomphant, faire une belle carrière et revenir ici encore plus riche avec ma femme et mes enfants, que ma mère soit fière de moi. Mais on en est bien loin ! Je suis riche certes mais je suis un homme seul et aigri qui ressasse sans cesse ses regrets jusqu'à en devenir amer. Mon mariage était un échec, je n'ai pas d'enfant et mon boulot est plus qu'ennuyant. Je ne sais pas si ma mère acceptera un jour de me pardonner ma lâcheté. »

« Ta mère a énormément changée depuis que tu es partie, surtout depuis qu'elle s'est intéressée aux potions si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Malheureusement oui….j'ai beau apprécié mon parrain je ne l'imagine toujours pas avec ma mère…Ca me semble si improbable ! »

« Tout vas te sembler improbable au début Dray ! Tout a tellement changé……Allez vient, il est déjà plus de 15h je t'emmène t'installer à la maison. »

« Tu es sûr je veux dire je peut aller à l'hôtel… »

« Ca serais beaucoup moins drôle…. »

Etrangement au vue du sourire espiègle de Blaise Drago se dît que ce dernier lui réservait une surprise….Et il connaissait le genre de surprise de Blaise….

A suivre.

* * *

C'est un chapitre se mise en bouche... L'histoire en elle même prend sa vraie tournure dans le chapitre suivant...

Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre :_ Revenir

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre :_ Romance...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ….et j'ai pas assez d'argent pour les acheter

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Au 12 Square Grimaud : souvenirs, découvertes et chocs en séries._**

**__**

**__**

« Blaise…tu habite vraiment ici ? »

« Oui, au numéro 12 »

Après un court transplanage ils étaient arrivés dans un petit square tranquille et faisait face à de vieilles maisons un peu miteuses. Le genre de quartier tranquille de la banlieue londonienne. Des maisons pas vraiment chics, un parc pour les gamins et les chiens. Un lieu simple. Néanmoins quelque chose clochait.

« Mais Blaise il n'y a pas de numéro 12 ! »

« Ferme les yeux et pense y très fort. »

Drago s'exécuta sceptique. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il faisait face à une porte bleue sur laquelle était gravé un magnifique phoenix noir.

« Bienvenue au 12 Square Grimaud, siège de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ma maison et la tienne désormais. »

Sentant la colère qui montait en Drago, Blaise le tira par la main pour le faire entrer au plus vite à l'intérieur l'empêchant ainsi de protester. Dans ces lettres Il n'avait jamais mentionné le fait qu'il habitait ici, au siège de l'Ordre… Chez Harry….Dans la gueule du loup ne pût s'empêcher de penser Drago.

« On est mardi et à cette heure ci il n'y a personne dans les parties communes. Je te montre ta chambre et après je te fais visiter ok ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? »

« Oh fait pas ta tête de mule ! Suis moi y'a un escalier mais on va prendre l'ascenseur avec tes bagages. »

« L'ascenseur ? Blaise cette maison fait 2 étages ! »

« Tu es ici dans une maison magique, une maison de sorcier….. »

Il comprit bien vite ce que Blaise voulait dire par _maison de sorcier_. L'ascenseur indiquait 7 étages plus 2 sous sols. Drago n'en revenait pas. Ce qui lui avait semblé être une grande maison bourgeoise était en fait un véritable immeuble.

« C'est…c'est immense ! »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu ! Tu vas emménager à l'étage Zabini, soit le cinquième étage de cette maison. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta donc au cinquième étage et s'ouvrit sur un grand appartement de type loft. Drago se pinça très fort pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. L'appartement était immense et très lumineux grâce à de nombreuses fenêtres magiques.

« Vient je te montre ta chambre. Ici c'est le salon, la cuisine, voilà la salle de bain, les toilettes, là c'est notre chambre, à coté celle de Giovanni et au fond là c'est ta chambre. Tu as ta propre salle de bain. Poses tes affaires ici les elfes de maisons viendront les ranger. »

« C'est…..C'est incroyable ! Comment avez-vous... Je veut dire qui à… »

« Qui a fait cette maison ? C'est majoritairement Harry. En fait tu te trouves dans l'ancien manoir Black dont Harry à hériter en sixième année après la mort de son parrain Sirius Black, tu sais le soi-disant meurtrier. Ce manoir à toujours été une maison magique mais il à été améliorer au fil du temps. D'abord par Dumbledore puis par Harry. Il a agrandie la maison pendant la guerre pour pouvoir y loger le « Cœur de l'Ordre », sa famille.»

« Vous…Vous êtes nombreux à vivre ? »

« Oh oui ! En fait chaque étage est un appartement. Au premier étage tu trouveras la famille Lupin : Remus, Nymphe et leur fille Marie qui à 3 ans. Au deuxième étage c'est Arthur et Molly Weasley. Le troisième est occupé par ta mère et Severus quand il n'est pas à Poudlard, Ron et Lavande Weasley logent dans au quatrième avec leurs jumeaux Liam et Lenny qui vont fêter leur 4ans. Le cinquième c'est nous, Neville et Ginny se sont installés au sixième et enfin le septième étage c'est le territoire des Potter. »

« Wahoo….ça en fait du monde…je ne sais pas si je vais supporter ça. »

« C'est pas désagréable je t'assure ! C'est comme vivre dans un immeuble sauf qu'ici tous les locataires sont aussi tes amis ! Je vais te faire visiter le rez-de-chaussée. »

Abasourdis et impressionné Drago se laissa guider par Blaise jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Harry devait vraiment être puissant pour être capable de faire ça, agrandir une maison demandait un grand savoir et une grande énergie magique. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les maisons sorcières étaient très rares.

Le premier étage, lui expliqua Blaise, comprenait ce qu'ils appelaient les parties communes. Il y'avait une grande cuisine, une grande salle à manger, un immense salon, une salle de sport, une piscine d'intérieur, une salle de jeu pour les gamins et enfin une magnifique serre que Harry avait offert à Narcissa et dans laquelle elle cultivait de splendides orchidées. Les sous sols abritaient les quartiers des elfes de maisons, tous des retraités de Poudlard, et diverses affaires des locataires. Enfin il y'avait un parc immense avec une magnifique fontaine.

C'était la plus belle maison de sorcier que Drago ai vu de toute sa vie ! Tout ici respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur. C'était le genre d'endroit à l'intérieur duquel on se sent bien, le genre d'endroit où l'on voudrait poser ses valises pour toujours.

Blaise l'entraîna dans le salon où un elfe vint leur apporter des rafraîchissements. Drago resta sans voix devant la tapisserie du salon. Elle était blanche mais sur tout un mur s'étendait une sorte d'arbre généalogique.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est l'arbre de l'Ordre. C'est très kitch…c'est encore un truc de Harry….Il représente le Cœur de l'Ordre c'est-à-dire tous les membres proches de Harry. »

En effet tous les noms des proches de Harry étaient inscrits en lettres d'ors sur le mur avec leur dates de naissances et pour certains leurs dates de décès. Il y'avait la première génération de l'Ordre composée des parents de Harry et de leurs amis ainsi que les parents Weasley, puis la seconde génération : Harry et ses amis de Poudlard …..

Dray eu la surprise de découvrir le nom de sa mère, Narcissa Rose Black, à coté de celui de Severus Rogue. Elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille après son divorce.

Mais son plus gros choc il le reçut lorsqu'il se mit à lire les noms de la troisième génération de l'Ordre. Là, à coté de Liam et Lenny Weasley, juste en dessous de Harry James Potter il y avait un nom qui lui déchira le cœur.

Un nom ça peut faire mal, surtout quand il vous renvoie à votre erreur et qu'il brise vos derniers espoirs. Et c'était exactement ce que faisait ce nom.

En revenant ici Dray s'était imaginé qu'il pourrait le reconquérir, il avait presque osé imaginer qu'Harry l'aurait attendu mais ça n'était pas le cas. Ce nom le prouvait. Ce nom pourtant si joli venait de piétiner son cœur. Elanor Lily Rose Potter. Harry avait une fille, il avait une famille, il avait refait sa vie. Et à en juger pas l'âge de la petite, un peu plus de 8 ans, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se caser. Un morceau de la phrase de Blaise auquel il n'avait pas prêter attention lui revint en mémoire : « le septième étage c'est le territoire **_des_** Potter. »

Drago se maudit mentalement. Comment avait-il put penser un instant qu'Harry l'aimerait encore. Il l'avait abandonné. Il était parti et l'avais laissé seul affronter un destin difficile. Il ne lui avait laissé aucun espoir de retour alors c'était normal qu'il ne l'ait pas attendu.

Leur histoire avait commencé en octobre exactement 10 ans auparavant. Ils étaient alors en septième année. Voldemort était revenu et il devenait chaque jour plus puissant. Les attaques se multipliaient, beaucoup de gens disparaissaient. La haine entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor était à son apogée pourtant il y'avait peu d'affrontements directs. Chacun refusant de se déclarer ouvertement comme membre d'un des cotés. La majorité des Serpentard suivait Voldemort et la majorité des Gryffondor était du coté de Harry cependant aucune des deux maisons ne revendiquait. C'est dans ce climat tendu que Harry et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient tout deux pour habitude de se promener la nuit au bord du lac. Ils faisaient ça depuis l'an dernier déjà et ils en étaient venus à marcher ensemble sans un mot. Ils étaient juste ensemble et ça leur faisait du bien de tromper leur solitude. Puis ils avaient commencés à parler, de tout et de rien puis de choses plus personnelles, de leurs peurs, de leurs craintes. Un soir d'octobre cela avait dérapé. Il l'avait embrassé et Harry avait répondu. Ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble secrètement puis certains l'avait découvert : Ron et Hermione ainsi que Blaise mais ils avaient promis de ne pas le répéter, se soumettant à un sortilège.

Et cela avait duré jusqu'en juin. Jusqu'à cette dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Jusqu'à cet horrible matin où il l'avait trahit. Bien sur ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sentiments mais il savait qu'il y'en avait, d'un coté comme de l'autre. Pourtant il avait accepté ce marché avec son père. Il avait préparé son mariage dans le dos d'Harry, repoussant le moment inévitable où il devrait lui avouer la vérité. La veille de leur sortie définitive du château ils avaient passés une ultime nuit ensemble et le lendemain matin il lui avait tout dit.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Il s'était réveillé le premier et avait passé de longues heures à le regarder dormir, à regarder les rayons naissant du soleil joués dans ses cheveux noirs. Puis Harry avait ouvert les yeux. Il l'avait embrassé puis il avait pris son courage à deux mains et il avait voulu parler en fixant le plafond pour ne pas croiser ses yeux. Mais Harry l'avait devancé.

« C'est un adieu n'est ce pas ? Ta façon de me faire l'amour cette nuit, ta douceur, tes mots doux. C'était parce que tu me quittes ... »

« Je…Je vais partir Harry. Je part…Cet après midi. Je vais vivre aux USA je….je vais me marier Harry. C'est mon père il a arrangé ça comme je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort et j'ai accepté.»

Harry ne répondit rien. Les yeux vides il fixait le plafond.

« Je suis désolé Harry, j'aurais du t'en parler avant mais je…j'arrivais pas à te le dire... Je ne savais pas comment te le dire ! C'est tellement dur je savais que j'allait te décevoir et je ne veux pas voir la déception dans tes yeux. »

« Tu ne me déçois pas. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix froide, dépourvue de toutes émotions. Il avait énoncé cela comme un constat, une observation.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu es un Malefoy, lâche et opportuniste. »

« Harry je… »

« Je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusion à ton sujet Drago. J'ai toujours su que tu partirais un jour ou l'autre. Ce jour est arrivé. »

« Je suis…Je suis sincèrement désolé de te faire ça Harry. »

Harry s'était relevé sans un regard pour lui puis avait poursuivi en se rhabillant.

« Ne t'attend pas à ce que je pleure. Je ne vais pas pleurer et je ne vais pas te retenir. Je te connais trop bien pour avoir un seul instant songé à t'inclure dans mon destin. Tu refusais déjà que nous ayons un présent aux yeux des autres, je n'ai jamais imaginé que nous aurions un futur. Mari toi, ai des enfants, soit heureux et continue à te mentir. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de t'ouvrir les yeux. Voile toi la face, continue tu peut être fier, tu fait honneur à ton sang. Tu es le digne héritier de la famille Malefoy, le parfait fils de ton père. »

« Harry je n'ai pas le choix je…. »

« Arrêtes Drago. Tu avais le choix tu l'as toujours eu seulement tu refuse de faire des sacrifices. Tu es tellement prévisible Drago. Seulement fait attention parce qu'à force d'avoir peur de vivre tu vas passer à coté de tes rêves et on ne vie qu'une fois. Adieu Drago Malefoy, tâche d'être heureux tu le mérite. Sous cette couche de bêtise et de lâcheté il se cache un homme bien, j'espère que tu le découvrira un jour. »

Et il était parti sans se retourner. Et Drago s'était effondré en larmes dans son lit mais il était trop tard. L'après midi même il s'était envolé pour les USA et trois mois plus tard il épousait une sang pur stérile et dénuée d'intelligence. La vie se charge toujours de vous faire payer vos erreurs.

_Fin du Flash Back._

* * *

Pendant 9 ans il avait suivis l'avancement de la guerre à travers la Gazette du sorcier qu'il se faisait livré aux USA. Le soir de la victoire 6 ans après son départ il avait senti un énorme poids s'envolé de son cœur en apprenant que le Lord était tombé et que Harry était vivant. Alors il avait affronté la réalité. Il aimait Harry. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Il avait compris ce jour là qu'il devrait revenir un jour.

« Dray y'a un nom que tu arrive pas à lire ou quoi ? Ca fait 20min que tu fixes cette tapisserie ! »

« Oh…Non je me demandais ce que vous étiez devenus tous maintenant. Toi je sais mais Pansy ? Elle est vraiment avec un Weasley ! »

« Oui et elle est plus qu'amoureuse ! Tu sais elle à été gravement blessée au ventre pendant la guerre et...Et pendant longtemps on à pensés qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à avoir d'enfants, c'est ce que son médicomage lui avait déclaré. »

« La pauvre, elle voulait tellement une famille ça a du être… »

« Horrible oui ! Elle a énormément souffert. Mais on l'a beaucoup soutenu. Fred la faisait tout le temps rire, inventant plein de bêtises pour lui remonter le moral. Au bout d'un moment il lui a avoué son amour. C'était mignon !…..Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette à cause de sa stérilité mais lui il s'en fichait, il l'aimait. Finalement on a trouvé son problème et on l'a résolu. »

« On… »

« Oui nous la fine équipe de St Mangouste ! La Dream Team de la Médicomagie ! Tu ne le sais pas mais cette maison compte pas moins de quatre médicomages ! Alors tu penses bien on s'y est tous mis et avec l'aide de Rogue et de Neville qui est herbologiste aujourd'hui elle est enceinte de 5 mois !»

« Wahoo….Tu as bien dit quatre médicomages….. »

« Oui il y'a moi, Hermione, Lavande et Harry. »

« Harry Potter est médicomage ! Je croyais qu'il voulait devenir auror ! »

« Ah non les aurors ici c'est Ron, Ginny et Nymphe ! Et c'est bien suffisant ! Harry a eu sa dose de combats. Après sa victoire contre Voldemort il ne se sentait pas capable de se battre encore alors il a repris ses études. Il n'est pas encore médicomages en fait il est juste étudiant mais il est très doué. Et puis c'est moins dangereux et ça lui laisse plus de temps pour s'occuper de sa fille. »

« Elanor Potter. Qui est l'heureuse maman ? »

« Oh tu le découvriras bien vite…... Elanor était le secret le mieux gardé par l'Ordre pendant la guerre. Si Voldemort avait eu connaissance de son existence il l'aurait sûrement tuée. Tu vois c'est elle qui rendait Harry imbattable. Il suffisait de le voir avec elle pour comprendre qu'il gagnerait. Il l'aime trop pour mourir et la laisser seule ici. »

« Seule…alors il n'y as pas de Mme Potter… »

« Tu es toujours aussi perspicace….Non il n'y a pas de Mme Potter au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié Harry est gay. Je crains fort qu'Elanor reste à jamais la seule Mme Potter. Mais dit moi ce sujet à l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser… »

« Non je m'informe juste… »

« Tu l'aime toujours ?… »

« Non bien sur que non ne soit pas stupide c'est du passé ! »

« Tu l'aime toujours ! »

« Blaise je t'ai dit que… »

« Drago.. »

« Bon d'accord il se pourrait que je l'aime toujours. »

Blaise le regardait avec un sourire espiègle et une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.

« Ca se pourrait…..Mais bien sur…Tu le prend pour un Veracrasse ? »

« Ok je me rend je l'aime toujours, je l'ai toujours aimé et je crois bien que je l'aimerai toute ma vie… »

« Je le savais ! »

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre derrière eux et soudainement Drago sentît l'air se remplir de puissance. La personne qui venait de rentrer avait profondément modifié l'atmosphère de la maison par sa simple présence. On se sentait bien désormais, protégé, à l'abri.

« Tient Harry est de retour. »

« Comment tu… »

« Son aura, c'est toujours comme ça quand il arrive quelque part. Tu vas vite t'y habituer. Allez vient on vas le saluer. »

« Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte du salon venait de s'ouvrir et Harry était entré dans la pièce. Drago eu de nouveau un choc. Cet Harry ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il avait quitté 9 ans plus tôt sauf qu'il était bien plus grand et surtout bien plus musclé. Il ne portait plus de lunettes et ses cheveux longs lui retombaient sur les yeux. Il les écarta d'un geste, dévoilant ainsi la célèbre cicatrice. Il restait sur le pas de la porte et semblait détailler Drago autant que celui-ci le détaillait. Blaise lui était mort de rire et Drago lui balança un regard meurtrier certifié « Fils de Lucius » pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face de lui, une tasse de café fumante apparaissant immédiatement sur la table.

« Alors c'est le retour de Drago Malefoy le fils prodigue…Ta mère vas être folle de joie. Blaise je te ramène ta femme et ton fils ! On est passé le récupérer chez Fred. Pansy vous fait de gros bisous. Ils viendront manger demain soir.»

Un nouveau bruit de porte se fît entendre et Hermione apparût à son tour dans le salon tenant dans ses bras un joli poupon brun. Blaise lui sauta dessus et lui arracha presque le bambin des mains pour le tendre à Drago.

« Drake je te présente l'héritier des Zabini. Attention les yeux c'est une pure merveille ! »

Drago éclata de rire devant l'air extasié de Blaise. Puis il entendit des pas, des bruits de petits petons descendant un escalier.

« Papa ! »

Une tornade blonde venait de faire irruption dans le salon et s'était jeté dans les bras de Harry.

« Elanor mon ange tu m'étrangle ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là j'espère que tu a prévenu Molly que tu descendait. »

La petite fille fît oui de la tête puis se retourna et s'assit sur les genoux de son père qui semblait étrangement gêné. Immédiatement Blaise et Hermione quittèrent la pièce doucement.

« Papa c'est qui le monsieur il ressemble à Cissa… »

« C'est son fils mon ange. »

«Il est malade ? Il fait une drôle de tête. »

« Elanor mon ange vas rejoindre tante Mione…je doit parler avec le monsieur. »

« A vos ordre chef ! »

La petite fille s'éclipsa après avoir jeté un dernier regard interrogateur sur Drago.

Il faut dire qu'il offrait un spectacle plutôt bizarre. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les larmes aux yeux. En fait on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une grande émotion doublée d'une incompréhension partielle et d'une lucidité qui semblait l'effrayer. Il semblait totalement déboussolé et ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui se trouvait face à une vérité inimaginable…Et c'était le cas.

Elanor Lily Rose Potter avait les cheveux couleur or pure. Ils étaient très fins mais bouclés, en désordre. Elle avait d'immenses yeux gris/verts et un visage d'une finesse étonnante. Elle portait son ascendance sur le visage à un point ou il était impossible de mettre en doute l'identité de ses parents…..

« Ses yeux ses…Ses cheveux …son visage c'est….je veux dire c'est…non c'est impossible Harry je suis en train de rêver c'est ça…. »

« Tu ne rêve pas Dray »

« C'est impossible…enfin Harry comment…non c'est impossible et pourtant ses yeux, ses cheveux c'est un signe…. Elle ressemble à …. Je veux dire elle me ressemble c'est…. »

« C'est ta fille. »

* * *

A suivre…. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre :_ Revenir

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre :_ Romance...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ….et j'ai pas assez d'argent pour les acheter

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Journal et Explications._**

**__**

Allongé sur son lit Drago essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. En revenant ici il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Une fille. Il avait une fille, un enfant, avec Harry.

Quand ce dernier avait prononcé les mots fatidiques il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre en demandant à ce qu'on le laisse seul. Cela faisait plus de 3h qu'il pleurait en regardant le plafond. Pendant ses années de mariage il avait désespérément essayé d'avoir un enfant avec sa femme sans résultat. Il en avait même fait une profonde dépression. Il avait toujours voulu des enfants, il avait toujours souhaité être père pour vivre avec ses enfants ce qu'il aurait aimé partagé avec Lucius.

Quand il avait quitté Harry il s'était consolé en se disant qu'il allait réaliser son rêve d'enfant…..

C'était si ironique….

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par des coups légers contre sa porte.

« Drago, mon ange ouvre moi. »

A elle il ne pouvait rien refusé. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer sa mère. Elle semblait avoir rajeunie de 20 ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle portait un jean, chose que Lucius lui interdisait dans le passé, et un pull bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur ses yeux gris. Elle était déjà très belle avant mais depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre elle avait perdu son air dur et froid affichant continuellement un sourire radieux. Même ses yeux semblaient avoir repris vie. Ses longs cheveux laissés libres retombaient gracieusement sur ces épaules. Elle ressemblait à Aphrodite. Elle tenait dans ses mains un plateau repas.

« Tu savais… Pour Elanor…C'est pour ça que tu as rejoint l'Ordre… »

« J'avais déjà rejoint l'Ordre quand j'ai appris pour Elanor. Tu sais après ton départ rien n'était plus pareil. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec ton père. Depuis des mois déjà le manoir était devenu un vrai repère de mangemorts. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place et ton père a remarqué mon scepticisme. Un soir je me suis refusée à lui parce qu'il m'avais humilié devant ses amis. Il est entré dans une colère noire et il m'a frappé alors je me suis enfuie. C'était environ 2 mois après ton mariage. Je me suis réfugiée chez Severus parce que je ne connaissais que lui et il m'a aidé. Il m'a présentée à Dumbledore qui s'est personnellement occupé de faire casser mon mariage avec Lucius. Une fois le divorce prononcé, ce qui n'a pas pris longtemps vu le pouvoir de Dumbledore sur le ministère, j'ai rejoint l'Ordre. Je ne voulais pas me battre mais… »

« Mais… »

« Je voulais rester avec Severus. Il m'avait énormément soutenu après ma fuite du manoir et je crois que je commençais déjà à m'attacher à lui. J'ai donc rejoint la lumière. Comme je faisais partie des « cibles prioritaires » des mangemorts j'ai emménagé dans l'endroit le plus sur selon Severus. »

« Le 12 Square Grimaud… »

« Exactement. Une fois installée Dumbledore m'a dit que puisque j'habitais ici je devais avoir connaissance du secret qui liait tous les habitants du siège. Il m'a ajouté que ce secret me concernait de près. »

« Elanor… »

« Oui. Imagine le choc que j'ai eu en apprenant que Le Survivant était enceint ! Il n'en était qu'à 3mois alors, cela ne se voyait pas vraiment. »

« Il t'a avoué de suite que j'était le père ! »

« Non, il n'en as pas eu besoin. Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois il m'a regardé d'une manière particulière, comme si mon visage lui faisait mal. J'ai compris. Tu me ressembles énormément Dray. »

« Ca ne t'as pas choquée ? »

« Non. J'ai su à ce moment là que j'avais fait le bon choix en rejoignant l'Ordre. Elanor est ma petite fille. J'ai eu peur au début que Harry m'empêche de la voir à cause de ton père mais il m'a vite fait comprendre qu'il voulait que j'aie une place dans la vie d'Elanor. Lui et moi nous sommes devenus très complice. En fait je suis devenue complice avec tout le monde ici. C'est ma famille Dray, ma vraie famille. Et te voir parmi eux rempli mon cœur de joie car il ne manquait que toi pour que mon bonheur soit parfait. »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais rester maman, j'ai peur de ne pas en être capable. Elle est déjà si grande et je ne sais rien d'elle. Et puis Harry il ne voudra peut être pas de moi dans la vie de sa fille. »

« C'est votre fille Dray. Je suis venue te donner ceci. C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait avec Harry pour toi et pour Elanor quand elle sera plus grande. Je vais te laisser seul maintenant. »

En disant ceci elle lui désigna un petit cahier en cuir noir posé sur le plateau.

« Qu'est ce que c'est… »

« Tu verras. »

Elle quitta la chambre. Drago se saisit du petit journal et l'ouvrit.

_Journal d'une grossesse et d'une enfance_

_Ce journal est dédié à Elanor Lily Rose Potter et à Drago Malefoy. Il fonctionne un peu comme un écran télé moldue enfin vous verrez bien…_

_Harry Potter_

Il commença alors la lecture de ce journal.

Septembre: 3ème mois.

_Je suis enceint. Oui ça paraît incroyable mais je suis enceint. En fait ça fait déjà un mois que je le sais mais là c'est devenu concret. _

_Avant être enceint pour moi ça se résumai à vomir tous les matins mais aujourd'hui les choses ont prises une tournure différente : j'ai vu mon bébé ! Narcissa m'accompagnait. C'était un moment magique….Je voulais plus que ça s'arrête ! J'ai pleuré de joie comme un gamin !_

_Maintenant je me sens vraiment papa. J'accepte sans rechigner de ne plus avoir de cours pratique mais que des cours théoriques de DCFM avancé._

_Pour voir agitez votre baguette vers un mur vierge en prononçant l'incantation Projectionis…_

Drago s'exécuta immédiatement et aussitôt l'incantation prononcée le mur de sa chambre se transforma en écran et un souvenir débuta.

Sur l'écran l'image d'Harry apparut. Il était allongé sur une table d'hôpital et serrait anxieusement la main de Narcissa.

« Calme toi Harry… »

« Mais…si jamais on découvrait qu'il était pas normal ou je sais pas un problème ou… »

« Harry tout ira bien ! »

Mme Pomfresh entra dans la salle et commença à étaler un gel sur le ventre de Harry. Puis elle pointa sa baguette vers le ventre et prononça une formule.

« Hey mais qu'est ce que vous faites vous êtes malade ! PERSONNE NE POINTE SA BAGUETTE SUR MON BEBE COMPRIS !"

« Harry calme toi ! C'est normal regarde. »

Harry suivit le regard de Narcissa et son visage s'éclaira soudainement. Face à lui flottait l'image d'un petit embryon.

« Il…Il est tout petit ! »

Il tenait fermement la main de Narcissa dont les yeux émerveillés brillaient d'émotions.

« Tu n'en n'es qu'à trois mois Harry c'est normal. »

« Tout est parfait Mr Potter. »

Harry soupira de soulagement et l'image s'interrompit devant un Drago amusé et ému.

29 0ctobre : 4ème mois.

_Il bouge ! Ca y est pour la première fois cet après midi le bébé à bougé ! J'étais tranquillement en train de lire dans un fauteuil et boom le petit monstre m'a foudroyé le dos ! Un futur joueur de Quidditch…Remarque il a de qui tenir !_

_Vous connaissez la marche à suivre…_

Drago prononça de nouveau la formule et de nouveau un souvenir apparu sur le mur.

« Narcissa Molly Hermione venez vite ! »

La porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrît à la volée pour laisser entrer les trois femmes affolées.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ! »

Elles avaient parlées d'une seule voix….

« Elle a bougée ! »

« Quoi »

« Le bébé… »

Les trois femmes fondirent devant le visage radieux de Harry et chacune posa une main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi du brun. Puis Hermione sembla réalisée quelque chose…

« Tu as dit Elle ! »

« Je suis sure que c'est une fille. »

« Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi sure de toi ? »

« Et bien tu vois j'était en train de lire le seigneur des anneaux, tu sais le chapitre dans la Lorien …c'est bête mais j'était en train de lui dire que Elanor ça serait joli pour une fille et là il a bougé… C'est un signe non ? »

Les trois femmes fondirent devant l'image d'un Harry en plein questionnement, le tee-shirt relevé sur un ventre encore presque inexistant, murmurant des mots d'amour à sa fille.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi devant cette image d'un Harry aux yeux pétillants caressant amoureusement son petit ventre.

Décembre : 6ème mois.

_Je suis énorme j'ai pris 10 kilos et je doit lancer un sort d'agrandissement sur mes vêtements toutes les 2 semaines. En plus elle me laboure le dos à longueur de journée ! Ma peau bouge tellement on dirait une mer déchaînée…Je vous raconte pas les vergetures...vais mettre des années à récupérer mes abdos..._

_Mais bon today c'était ma deuxième échographie. On aurais du la faire le mois dernier mais PomPom avait trop de boulot à Poudlard pour venir me la faire à la maison et je ne peux plus sortir sans risquer de dévoiler mon état._

_Allez vous savez ce que vous devez faire…._

Oui Dray savait et sans attendre il prononça la formule encore une fois.

« Harry tu veux que je t'aide à monter sur la table ? »

« Ron je suis pas handicapé ! »

« Excuse moi mais je vois pas comment tu fait pour supporter ton ventre…on dirait que t'as bouffé un souaffle ! »

« Quelle délicatesse Ron…. »

Narcissa venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce suivie de Mme Pomfresh. Tout comme la première fois elle étala du gel sur le ventre de Harry et là Drago fut totalement subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Au dessus du ventre de Harry flottait l'image d'un petit bébé qui suçait tranquillement son pouce.

Narcissa et Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous prenez bien vos potions énergisantes Harry ? »

« Oui, Severus me les fait…. »

« Le bébé bouge bien ? »

« Oui il bouge même un peu trop ! »

Harry désignait du regard les vagues qui se formaient sur son ventre.

« C'est bon signe Harry. Et puis cet enfant à de qui tenir ! »

Le même voile de mélancolie passa dans les yeux de Narcissa et de Harry et seul sur son fauteuil Drago sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

14 février 

_Je suis lessivé, vidé, heureux._

_Aujourd'hui Elanor a vu le jour en avance…_

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour décrire mon bonheur alors mieux vaut que je vous le montre même si ces images sont un peu dures._

Plus impatient que jamais Dray exécuta le sortilège.

« Narcissa ! »

Harry venait de débouler dans la salle à manger ou la moitié de l'Ordre prenait son petit dej. Il semblait paniqué et tenait à deux mains son ventre énorme.

« Narcissa y'a un problème j'ai super mal… »

Ni une ni deux Narcissa s'était levé de sa chaise et s'était précipité à ses cotés, suivis de près par Molly et Hermione.

« Appelez Mme Pomfresh je crois que le bébé arrive. »

« Non non non pas maintenant ! »

« Harry tu n'as pas le choix. »

Dumbledore venait d'arriver avec PomPom.

« On l'emmène dans la salle d'accouchement. »

Dumbledore avait fait installé cette salle un mois auparavant pour garder la naissance secrète St Mangouste n'étant pas un endroit sûr. Harry pleurait, complètement perdu. Seule Mme Pomfresh et Narcissa furent admise dans la salle auprès d'Harry.

« Non pas maintenant c'est trop tôt ! »

« Chut, calme toi Harry tout ira bien. »

« Non rien n'ira bien il reste encore 5 semaines, c'est trop tôt. »

« Harry ce bébé est à un quart Black…. »

« Et alors… »

« Les Blacks naissent tous avec 5 semaines d'avances, c'est une marque de fabrique. »

« Oui et bah j'en veux pas de ce quart Black….Je veux pas perdre mon bébé ! »

Narcissa lui tenait la main et lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes alors qu'il semblait souffrir le martyr.

« Je vais ouvrir Harry, tu vas devoir boire cette potion. »

« Non je veux pas dormir… »

« Tu ne vas pas dormir. Cette potion vas juste anesthésier la douleur pendant la césarienne mais tu seras conscient, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu est sur le point de vivre le plus beau jour de ta vie. »

Pour des raisons évidentes le souvenir se brouilla soudainement et repris sur un Harry exténué serrant dans ses bras une petite crevette rose.

« Elle est sublime Harry. »

« Oui…Elle ressemble à Drago…. »

Narcissa lui caressa tendrement les cheveux comme pour chasser le voile de tristesse qui était apparu dans les yeux du Survivant.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.

« Harry il faut que tu nomme ce petit être, cela sera sa première protection. Son nom l'attachera à une famille. »

« Elle s'appellera Elanor Lily Rose, en l'honneur des ses deux courageuses grand mères. »

« Et pour le nom de famille… »

« Potter. Même si je ne pense pas pouvoir cacher longtemps son ascendance… »

« Oui…elle ressemble énormément à son père. »

L'image s'éteignit et Drago resta soufflé. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, son cœur battait si fort qu'il en était douloureux.

Pendant des heures il continua à faire défiler les pages, assistant aux premières dents d'Elanor, à ses premiers mots, à ses premiers pas. Il vît son premier noël, son premier anniversaire. Puis les suivants parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Ses premiers essais en magie, ses premiers dessins. Il la vit apprendre à lire, à nager.….

Il fût ému aux larmes en la regardant préparer un gâteau au chocolat avec Molly et jardiner avec Narcissa, en la voyant faire la petite maman auprès des jumeaux et de la petite Marie, en la regardant apprivoiser une couleuvre dans le jardin, Harry ayant immortaliser ce moment en précisant que pour une fois elle avait pris de lui et pas de Drago qui ne parlais pas le fourchelangue.

Tous les moments importants de la vie d'Elanor avaient été soigneusement consignés et annotés dans ce carnet et lorsque la dernière page fût tournée Dray avait vécu les 8 premières années de sa fille.

« Elle te ressemble beaucoup n'est ce pas… »

« Blaise ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer ! Il doit être tard… »

« Il est 6h du matin…je t'ai apporté une potion spéciale nuit blanche ça t'empêcheras de ressentir la fatigue. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Tu sais Harry ne nous à jamais dit qu'Elanor était ta fille. »

« Mais tu le savais. »

« Difficile de l'ignorer à moins d'être aveugle. La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai deviné. Elle était dans les bras de Harry. Elle devait avoir 16 ou 17 mois. Tu sais on s'était tous demandé pourquoi personne n'avait vu Potter dans l'année après sa sortie de Poudlard, j'avais ma réponse. Je savais pour vous deux alors quand Narcissa est arrivée dans la pièce j'ai tout de suite compris. Pansy par contre a failli faire une syncope ! »

« Ca devait être drôle…. »

« Oui elle baragouinait des mots à la suite….gay….Drago….bébé….ressemblance…Potter…. »

Dray éclata de rire devant la tête de Blaise qui imitait Pansy.

« Je suis papa Blaise… »

« Et oui mon grand ! Et je suis désolé de te dire ça mais on ne s'en remet jamais ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Allez vient je te fait un café. Vas te falloir du courage aujourd'hui, toi et Harry vous allez avoir une longue discussion je pense. »

« Je prend une douche et j'arrive. »

Dès que Blaise eu passé la porte Drago s'effondra sur son lit. Sa vie venait de prendre une tournure totalement inattendue et pourtant il sentait le vide dans son cœur diminué.

Il avala la potion de Blaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche revigorante pour se préparer à affronter cette journée qui s'annonçait forte en émotions.

30 min plus tard il était dans la cuisine des Zabini, frais et dispo à boire un café en discutant de tout et de rien surtout de Giovanni en fait dont Blaise semblait être totalement dingue. En l'écoutant parler de son fils Drago se demanda si il deviendrait pareil avec Elanor…Oui probablement.

La journée allait être difficile. Il devait parler à Harry, il devait comprendre pourquoi ce dernier lui avait caché l'existence de sa fille pendant 9 ans. Il devait affronter son passé, ses peurs et ses doutes. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre sa vie en main.

Affronter son passé et poser les bases de son futur, c'est ça qui l'avait poussé à revenir.

A Suivre….

* * *

Update plus rapide que prévu juste pour faire plaisir à Samaël...ma façon de te remercier pour tes review plus qu'encourageantes!


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre :_ Revenir

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre :_ Romance...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ….et j'ai pas assez d'argent pour les acheter

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : S'expliquer, comprendre et pardonner._**

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour se rendre dans les parties communes le cœur de Drago battait vite, très vite. Il était stressé. Ce matin il allait avoir une grande et sérieuse conversation avec Harry, la première depuis la nuit ou il l'avait quitté.

Mais il avait besoin de réponses à ses questions. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi on lui avait caché pendant presque 9 ans l'existence de sa fille alors qu'aujourd'hui il était accueilli avec enthousiasme.

Apparemment Harry n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation puisqu'il était introuvable. Ron qui nageait dans la piscine ne l'avait pas vu, pas plus que Lavande dans la cuisine ou Neville dans le jardin. En fait ce matin Drago avait croisé presque tout le monde sauf Harry. Il n'était que 7h30 et Blaise et Hermione lui avait dit que c'était normal.

Il n'avait pas encore été voir dans la serre mais quand il y entra elle était vide. Il y resta un long moment, humant l'odeur enivrante des fleurs. Il avait tout de suite aimé cet endroit parce que c'était l'incarnation même de la liberté retrouvée de sa mère, Lucius lui ayant interdit de s'abaisser à jouer les jardinières. De plus c'était un endroit magnifique, calme et reposant. Il avait été aménagé comme un jardin d'Eden dans lequel on pouvait se promener. Ici Drago se sentait apaisé.

« Est-ce que tu es un ange ? »

Il se retourna le cœur battant, sachant très bien à qui appartenait cette petite voix douce. Derrière lui Elanor venait d'entrer dans la serre. Il lui sourit, détaillant des yeux son visage magnifique.

« Non princesse, loin de là. »

« Tu ressemble à un ange. »

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. »

« Papa dit qu'il ne faut pas croire aux anges, que les hommes ne sont que des hommes. »

« Il a raison. »

« Il dit aussi qu'on doit leur pardonner leurs erreurs parce qu'ils ne sont qu'humain. »

« …. »

« Si tu n'es pas un ange alors je pourrais te pardonner. »

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer la petite fille avait filé, le laissant seul dans la serre. Drago resta interdit un long moment avant de réaliser la présence d'Harry.

« Elle est intelligente elle comprend vite. »

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête, encore sous le choc de cette conversation. Pourtant il se remit bien vite, sachant qu'il allait devoir en entamer une autre, plus difficile encore. Il respira un grand coup et se lança.

« Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. »

« Tu était déjà parti quand je l'ai su. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de me retrouver, tu aurais pu m'écrire. Ma mère avait mon adresse tu aurais pu lui demander… »

« Drago… »

« Pourquoi Harry je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as cacher une chose aussi importante ! »

Il avait perdu son calme en moins d'une seconde. Les émotions de ces derniers jours l'ayant complètement chamboulé. Harry lui semblait calme. Après tout il avait eu des années pour se préparer à ce moment.

« Parce que ça n'aurait rien changé. »

« Ca aurait tout changé au contraire ! »

« Arrête Dray tu sais très bien que non. Tu n'étais pas prêt pour ça. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté et tu serais parti quand même et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est ma fille Harry, mon sang ! »

« Oui et c'est aussi ma fille. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour elle, c'était mon devoir de la protéger. »

« Tu voulais la protéger de moi ! Mais pour quel genre de personne est ce que tu prend Harry ! »

« Tu l'aurais rejeté Dray. Tu n'arrivais déjà pas à accepter notre relation alors un enfant… »

« Ce n'est pas pareil… »

« Bien sur que si c'est pareil. Tu n'acceptais pas le fait d'être gay, ni le fait que notre relation soit sérieuse. Tu avais une peur bleue des engagements. »

« Mais peut être que ça aurait tout changé justement ! »

« Dray je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de faire souffrir mon enfant pour que tu reste. »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux pour elle d'avoir grandi sans son père ? »

« Bien sur que oui ! »

« Comment ose tu dire une chose pareil ! »

Drago était littéralement hors de lui. Il hurlait, les yeux bouillant de rage. Il était profondément blessé parce qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'Harry avait raison, il serait parti quand même. Il aurait été terrifié par la nouvelle et il aurait fui pour ne pas y faire face. Harry aussi semblait moins calme mais il était toujours maître de ses émotions.

« Elanor sait que tu n'as pas eue connaissance de son existence. Je ne lui aurais jamais menti Dray. Si tu avais su j'aurais du lui dire que son père n'avait pas voulu d'elle et elle en aurait souffert et toi aussi. Ne croit pas que c'était une décision facile à prendre mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. »

« Tu m'as volontairement privé de ma fille Harry… »

« Ca t'aurait détruit Dray ! D'abord le rejet et puis le dégoût. Années après années le remord t'aurait rongé. Cela serait devenu de l'acide dans ton cœur, cela aurait fini par t'empoisonner. Tu en serais probablement mort et Elanor aurait perdu son père pour toujours. »

«… »

« J'ai toujours su que tu reviendrai. Je savais que lorsque tu aurais grandi tu retournerais là ou se trouvent tes racines. J'ai décidé qu'à ton retour je te dirai la vérité. Cela été dur Dray et j'en ai vraiment souffert, tout les jours, mais c'était la meilleure solution. C'était la seule solution. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je t'aime Dray, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.»

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas retenu ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé partir ce matin là ! Je t'aimais je serais resté si tu me l'avais demandé. »

« Parce que tu n'était pas prêt à assumer notre amour et puis parce que je ne pouvais pas t'obliger à te mêler à mon destin. J'avais déjà de lourdes responsabilités sur les épaules Dray. Et puis sois réaliste, tu dis que tu m'aimais mais tu as eu 9 ans de recul pour t'en rendre compte. A ce moment là tu ne le savais pas. Tu serais parti. Tu m'aurais balancé mon amour à la figure et je me serais écroulé. J'avais un monde à sauver Dray, des centaines de personnes qui comptaient sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air par pur égoïsme. »

« Mais tu m'aimais… »

« Oui, trop pour t'imposer ma vie. Ecoute Dray on ne peut pas forcer les gens à changer ou à grandir. Je savais que ce moment arriverait un jour. J'ai été patient, je t'ai attendu. »

« Toutes ces années… »

« Toutes ces années. »

« Et tu n'as jamais douté ? »

« Jamais. »

Le ton de sa voix était calme, à la fois posé et déterminé. Il regardait Drago avec un air serein alors que ce dernier était complètement ébranlé.

« Harry j'ai été tellement stupide… »

« Tu avais 18 ans Dray ! Ne sois pas trop sévère avec toi même tu n'étais qu'un gamin. »

« Mais toi aussi tu avais le même age et pourtant… »

« Tu ne peut pas comparer Drago ! Moi je n'ai jamais vraiment été un gamin normal. J'ai grandi beaucoup trop vite. J'ai cessé d'être un enfant le jour ou Voldemort est revenu. Je suis devenu adulte le jour ou j'ai ramener le corps de Cédric et que j'ai fait face au chagrin de son père. On n'a pas eu la même vie, pas la même enfance. Je ne pouvais pas te demander de réagir comme moi. Tu as eu peur de prendre une décision, de devoir choisir. Moi je n'ai jamais eu le choix dans ma vie alors j'ai appris à faire avec. »

« Je t'ai fait du mal… »

« Oui mais je savais que je te retrouverais un jour alors j'ai supporté. »

« Comment as-tu pût être aussi confiant, je veux dire, pendant 9 ans je ne t'ai pas donné un seul signe de vie… »

« Que sait tu des grossesses masculines ? »

« Je sais qu'elles sont rares… »

«Tu sais l'homosexualité à toujours été une chose très bien accepté chez la plupart des sorciers. Il n'y as pas eu de campagne anti-homosexualité ni de « chasses aux sorcières » dans notre monde. Pourquoi est ce que nous l'acceptons mieux que les moldu je ne sais pas, peut être parce que nous n'avons pas de religion qui la condamne. Bref c'est une chose qui est vécu au grand jour depuis des siècles chez nous. »

« Quel est le rapport avec les grossesses ? »

«Les grossesses masculines sont uniquement possible pour des couples sorciers. Il y'a deux moyen de tomber enceint : avec une potion ou naturellement. Les grossesses naturelles sont très rares. Elles sont dues à une sorte de sort, un sort qui permet aux hommes de sang magique de porter des enfants comme les femmes. C'est un sort très particulier parce qu'il ne peut pas être jeté intentionnellement ni être annulé. Cet enchantement fait que lorsque deux hommes s'aiment d'un amour pur et sincère, qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils sont forts magiquement alors il pourra y avoir un bébé. Ce bébé sera conçus lorsque les deux homme possédant les critères que j'ai cité exprimerons leur amour dans l'acte. Cet enfant grandira dans une poche formée de la magie et de l'amour de ses parents. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Elanor. »

«C'est impossible je n'ai réalisé que je t'aimai qu'après notre rupture… »

« Tu te souviens de notre dernière nuit ensemble ? »

« Oui… »

« Elanor a été conçue cette nuit là, j'en suis persuadé. Cette nuit là tu savais que ce serait la dernière et tu m'as fait l'amour différemment. Je pense qu'inconsciemment tu as voulu me faire passer tous tes sentiments cette nuit là pour que je sache que tu m'aimais et que je ne t'oublie pas. Je pense aussi que cette nuit là j'ai également compris que ce serait la dernière alors moi aussi j'ai voulu te faire passer la force de mon amour dans mes gestes, dans mes caresses. Je voulais que tu comprennes que je t'appartenais. Cette nuit là on s'est aimé comme jamais, plus intensément que jamais avec la même volonté de ne jamais oublier ce moment. Et cela a réussi, nous n'avons jamais oublié et Elanor sera là toute sa vie pour nous le rappeler. C'est pour ça que je t'ai attendu. »

« Parce qu'il y avait Elanor… »

« Parce que si tu ne m'aimais pas elle n'existerait pas. Elanor est la preuve que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Dès que j'ai compris cela j'ai su que tu allais revenir. »

« Harry…Je suis tellement désolé. »

Drago s'était effondré en larmes dans les bras de Harry. Longtemps ils restèrent là, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence... Ils se serraient comme si ils avaient peur d'être séparés encore une fois. Puis les doutes revinrent dans l'esprit de Drago qui s'écarta.

« Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur Harry. Je ne suis pas un père… »

« Tu apprendras. »

« Mais vous avez votre vie et je veux pas la bouleverser, on ne sait pas si ça va coller, si Elanor m'accepteras si…. »

« Drago pour une fois dans ta vie arrête de réfléchir et écoute ton cœur ! Ecoute ce qu'il te dit et répond moi, comment te sent tu en ce moment ? »

« Je me sens….Je me sens à ma place pour la première fois de ma vie. »

« Alors c'est que ta place est ici avec moi et Elanor. »

Harry prit son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa doucement. C'était un baiser doux, un baiser tendre et calme. Pas de passion ni de désir juste de l'amour et de l'émotion. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement.

Au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes le vide dans le cœur de Dray disparut définitivement. Oui il était à sa place ici. Il se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de Harry et le serra fort, très fort. Il le serra fort pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'il ne partirait plus.

Il était revenu, pour toujours…

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Epilogue

Appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte il regardait Elanor dormir d'un sommeil d'enfant, peuplé de rêves merveilleux.

Depuis combien de temps il était là ? Lui-même était incapable de le dire. Il ne se lassait pas de la contempler dans son sommeil.

« Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux à force de la regarder comme ça… »

Il se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait l'homme qu'il aimait, en caleçon, l'air encore passablement endormi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là, tu devrais être en train de dormir. »

« Je te retourne la question…..Il fait froid dans le lit sans toi… »

Harry passa son bras autour du blond, l'attirant contre lui, et posa la tête sur son épaule. Dray gémit doucement quand le brun commença à lui déposer de tout petits baisers papillon dans le cou.

« J'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà demain, c'est passé tellement vite ! »

Il désigna du regard la grosse malle encore ouverte dans laquelle Elanor et lui avait entassé ses affaires et ses souvenirs ainsi que de nombreuses photos, dont celle de leur mariage 2 mois auparavant. Harry soupira.

« Et oui mon amour, demain notre princesse va rentrer à Poudlard. »

« Ca passe tellement vite ! J'ai l'impression de n'être arrivé dans sa vie qu'hier et déjà je dois la regarder partir. »

« Je te comprend. Moi j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on parcourait les couloirs du château à la recherche d'une pièce vide ou nous embrasser tranquillement… Je suis sur que cette petite serpentarde va faire tourner ton beau père en bourrique. »

Dray frissonna un peu, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Severus sous cet angle mais Harry se plaisait à l'appeler comme ça depuis que lui et Narcissa s'était marié. Ce jour là, un an auparavant, il avait fondu en larme dans les bras d'Harry tellement il était ému de voir sa mère aussi heureuse. Il avait avoué à Harry que son mariage à lui avait été triste et terne et ce dernier lui avait répliqué que le leur serait différent. Au début il n'avait pas compris l'allusion et avait jeté un regard interrogateur à Harry qui semblait nerveux. Il avait alors réalisé que c'était une demande et lui avait sauter dans les bras, le renversant de sa chaise au passage et lui avait donner son accord entre deux baisers enflammés.

« Tu crois qu'elle sera à Serpentard ? Je la verrais bien à Gryffondor comme toi … »

« Elle tient plus de toi que de moi…de toute façon du moment qu'elle n'aille pas à Poufsouffle… »

« Je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt à ça Harry…. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix… »

« La vie va être horrible sans elle ! Je me suis consacrée à elle pendant 2 ans et maintenant je vais faire quoi ! Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer à travailler, je n'ai pas fait d'études après Poudlard ! Toi tu es médicomage, tu as ton boulot pour compenser le manque mais moi je vais faire quoi sans elle ? »

« Moi je sais… »

« Vraiment ? Alors dit moi…. »

« Tu vas me tenir compagnie, prendre soin de moi…. »

« Et puis quoi encore petit pacha… »

Il donna un léger coup de coude à son homme qui, pas déstabiliser pour deux sous, continua sur sa lancée.

«On vas faire les magasins tous les deux, choisir la décoration de la nouvelle chambre, les meubles, la peinture…. »

« Quelle nouvelle Chambre, la notre est très bien… »

« Celle du bébé… »

« Quel bébé… »

« Celui que nous avons conçu lors de notre nuit de noce si mes souvenirs sont exacts…. »

« Harry James Potter te moque pas de moi ! Je suis émotionnellement instable ce soir ! »

« Je n'oserais pas profiter de votre vulnérabilité Drago Lucius Potter… »

« Alors c'est sûre… »

« Absolument ! »

« Youpi ! »

Elanor venait de se relever du lit ou elle faisait semblant de dormir et s'était jeté dans les bras de ses deux papas, embrassant son papa blond dont les larmes de bonheur coulaient à plein sur ses joues blanches.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais Drago savait qu'il avait eu raison de revenir.

The End...

* * *


End file.
